Raziel
Raziel is one of the four original Arkn of Universe A, created by the Hethe Gar'sha. He is the creator of all known Magick, and the Arkn half of the Gabriel/Raziel Arknangel. His first partner, Hazel, and their children, Nath'haniel, Jos'sephine, and Viic'ter were killed in the Paradisium Inquisition (of which his granddaughter, Ambriel, was the only survivor). He later became the husband of Phoenix, and the father of Chamuel. Ellpagg Story Background (The Writings of Raziel) Raziel was the fourth of the first four Arkn. His birth name had been Guhab’uruhee’el, or Gabriel. His past was that of an Arkn cultist and religious leader who sacrificed Dekn to the Hethe. However, over time, he began to see the error of his ways, and renounced his title and position, henceforth going by the name Ruhah'zehee'el (or Raziel). Centuries into the war, Raziel observed the ways of both the Arkn and Dekn. Under his instruction, the three original Arkn joined him in cutting their hands and bleeding into a chalice; their blood was poured into what was left of the First Tree, releasing an energy that came to be known as ''Magick''. Raziel began to master this energy, and used it to help create two separate realities for The Arkn and Dekn (which later became known as The Infinitium and The Golden City). These two realities, stabilized by the fragmented Hethe, Malek, allowed the Arkn and Dekn to live apart from one another, and brought about a new era of peace and stability. Raziel went on to establish a magick college, and help other Arkn become skilled in magick, such as his friend Raphael. He became the Arknmagus, or chief Arkn Magi. Raziel took for himself a mate named Ala'zerath (or Hazel), who helped him know real love for the first time. In order to divorce himself from his former bloodthirsty ways for good, Raziel performed a powerful magick ritual that exorcised his evil and violent tendencies. The resulting energy formed a living being, whom Raziel named Azazel. Raziel took Azazel as his apprentice, helping him learn to use his dark powers for good. Raziel and Hazel produced three offspring: Nath'haniel, Jos'sephine, and Viic'ter. Their children grew to be counted among the highest ranking Arkn in the Golden Cities. Unfortunately, when Gilgamesh learned of their existence, he feared that their power would outrank his own, and that they could overthrow him. With the help of his trusted soldier, Hash'bor'kanibal, Gilgamesh accused Raziel of breaking his vow of celibacy before the Council of Paradisium. The Council decided that as one of the First Arkn (and a Hethe-blooded), Raziel himself would not be put to death; however, Raziel's family was to be executed in public, and Raziel would be stripped of his titles and banished from the Golden Cities. Before his sentencing, Raziel located his only surviving family member, his granddaughter Ambriel; he left her in the care of a noble Magi family, to be raised in safety. Raziel's book of Magick was confiscated and given to Raphael for safekeeping. In Raziel's absence, the magi were rounded up, arrested for heresy (under charges of experimenting with Dekn Psionics), and executed. The College was shut down, and the Choir took its place, with all traces of magick being removed from the Paradisium. After his thousand year exile, Raziel was permitted to return to The Golden Cities as a commoner, and became a consultant of King Uriel. Over time, an incident occurred with The Watchers, a select group of Arkn who had been chosen to watch over humanity. These Arkn were had fornicated with humans, and to their surprise, the humans gave birth to their children, who spread over the Earth. Upon learning of this, the Intermediary Council (a council of Arkn and Dekn Lords that represent the different districts within The Golden City and Infinitium, who come together for a short time to discuss matters pertaining to both parties' interests) ordered the children to be slain by Raziel and for each Arkn that had been involved to be exiled or executed. However, rather than killing the children, Raziel secretly collaborated with one of The Watchers, Asmodeus (the brother of Raphael), to create an alternate reality for the surviving Nephilim. Raziel talked Asmodeus into receiving help from one of the creators of .Reality, a Dekn named Vine, to keep the children safe and concealed. Asmodeus was exiled to the outskirts of .Reality, while Azazel was bound by Raziel and Raphael and sealed within a fissure in the earth for his crimes. The Watchers affair left Raziel disenchanted with the Arkn. He began travelling to Earth, where he found solace and solitude among humans in 18th century New England. There, he met the defected Dekn Arix. Arix initially wanted nothing to do with Raziel, calling him out on his arrogance and becoming angry when Raziel called him "Dekn". When Raziel persisted, Arix attacked him, and was shocked when he refused to fight back or defend himself. Raziel was left injured and unconscious from the fight; Arix tended to his wounds until he woke up, then offered to let Raziel stay in his home. Raziel took him up on his offer, and the two formed a close friendship. They spent five years living together in Arix's cabin on the edge of the settlement, in something akin to a domestic partnership. Sadly, their relationship ended in heartbreak, as Raziel visited his own aspect of Tragedy upon Arix. Book of the Crossroads King Raziel returns to Earth in the 19th century, making his home in New Orleans. There, he makes the acquaintance of the Dekn Nomad Phoenix. The two fall in love, and eventually begin living together in Phoenix's estate on the edge of the swamps, spending years in each others' company. In time, they meet (and rescue) the Arkn Nomad Circe, with whom they form a close friendship. When Raziel and Phoenix decide they want to have a child, Circe helps them "jury rig" a powerful magick ritual, acting as their surrogate. The ritual births their son, Chamuel, who possesses both Arkn and Dekn traits. The three live together as a family for several years; Raziel puts a spell on Chamuel to prevent him from leaving their home, keeping him safe and out of danger. Book of Knowledge Raziel eventually returns to the Paradisium to help train and mentor his granddaughter, Ambriel, in the ways of magick. He takes her to visit Earth for the first time, and she inadvertently breaks the rules by saving a human child from being hit by a truck. Raziel later invites Ambriel to accompany him to the annual Calling Day Ball (even though it's forbidden to court a Muse), and takes her for a makeover with the royal stylist, Phobos. During the evening's festivities, he reveals to her the true history of the Paradisium, including his own tragic family history and her true identity as his granddaughter and an ArknAngel. MedBoy789 Raziel summons a now-converged ArkAngel Raphael, and Raphael returns his book of magick to him. Raziel informs him that Azrael warned him of The Carver's desire to eliminate the Arkn and Dekn. Raphael then tells him that Tobias Kestler is missing, and the two head off to deal with their own situations. The Mayhem Theory Raziel first appears to his human counterpart, Gabriel Holden, through writing his own sigil on his mirror and summoning himself as Gabriel's Guardian through it. Raziel appears as a shade to Gabriel, and warns him of Azazel. Raziel gives Gabriel a book in order for him to learn Magick. Due to a number of factors, however (including the intervention of Michael Knight, who attempts to kill Gabriel), Gabriel becomes afraid of the Arkn, and is reluctant to converge with Raziel. In time, however, Raziel is able to convince Gabriel to merge with him, with the two of them completely fusing into a single being. Raziel retains Gabriel's human appearance, and moves to a timeline where Gabriel's family is alive and he has a strong support network of friends and loved ones. It is hinted that an unknown entity is hunting for Raziel; however, they apparently manage to evade this danger, and go on living their life (with Raziel dividing his time between Gabriel's family and boyfriend in the 21st century, and Phoenix and Chamuel in the 19th century). ''Battle of the Arknza'' Raziel joins the other ArknAngels (save for Chamuel) at the Paradisium as the city is evacuated. The Carver appears with his army, the damned prisoners of the Infernous, including Ellpagg (who is now possessed and controlled by the spirit of Gilgamesh). Ambriel attempts to weaponize the city in a magick ritual, but requires assistance. Raguel helps her do so; however, while this is happening, Carver's army attacks and Raguel is slain (after wounding The Carver). Azrael and Raziel converge on The Carver in anger, but are cut off by Gilgamesh-possessed Ellpagg. Raziel stops and tries to reason with Ellpagg, urging him to fight Gilgamesh's control; Ellpagg responds by killing Raziel and absorbing his spirit. However, this strengthens Ellpagg and gives him the power to break free of Gilgamesh's hold and separate from him. The newly-freed Ellpagg fights Gilgamesh with Azrael's help. Gallery raziel.jpg|Raziel as he first appears to Gabriel Holden. Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn Category:Arknza Category:The Mayhem Compendium Category:The Hybrid Anthology Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Characters Category:Universe A Category:Protagonists Category:Arknthology